Drunken Confession
by AlterEgoofyou
Summary: Sakura tell Sasuke what's on her mind. Future lemons.


Disclaimer: the Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto. I do not own these characters in any shape or form. Please enjoy! –Alteregoofyou. Peace and Love 3! :3

-~--~-***-------

Haruno Sakura stared wearily in her third cup of warm sake. Twirling the little straw in her glass, she sighed heavily before drinking the alcohol. She had finished her shift at Konohagakure's hospital, and decided to have a few drinks before heading home. The kunoichi lifted her emerald orbs and stared across the noisy room. Lines on her tired faced slumped into a disappointing scowl. In one shot, she swallowed the drink before wiping her mouth. She just so happened to look around the bar, and see the happy couples on their dates. If there was one thing she hated the most was being the only single person in public.

Sakura ushered the bartender for another glass of sake. The bartender looked at her like she had enough, but as soon as she gave him a violent look, and he had winced involuntary. He handed her another drink.

The Haruno stole a look at a nearby booth in the crowded bar. A couple sat close to each other, and the girl giggled as her date whispered probably something perverted into her ear. Sakura shook her head disgustingly. The pink haired kunoichi took the little straw from her glass and threw it onto the floor. She took a hit at the drink, and shivered as the liquid burnt her throat. She gently swiveled in the bar stool before pounding the table for another drink. The bartender rolled his eyes before giving into her demands. Sakura couldn't exactly handle alcohol. As of now she was completely drunk.

Ever since Sasuke Uchiha-. Sakura gritted her teeth as she thought about his name. Ever since he came back to Konoha, he wouldn't even talk to her. Let alone even look at her. He had broken her heart, and all she felt now was compete anger towards that no good bastard. Ever since he had denied her love, she hated watching couples in public.

Sakura stared at the couple in the booth again. This time the girl was staring at her date passionately as he gripped her hand into his. He bent closer to her and kissed her neck lovingly. The Haruno huffed and fumbled for her drink nearly knocking over the tip jar. Sakura chugged the drink before slamming into the table. Sakura snapped her nimble fingers, and the bartender sighed before bringing her another cup.

"I hope she has the money for this." He whispered underneath his breath.

Sakura sat agitated and swirled left to right in her bar stool. She twirled the straw with her index, and flicked it onto the floor again.

Sasuke had arrived back to Konoha about a month ago. When he came back Tsunade had a trial before everyone agreed to let him back into the village.

" Stupid Lady Tsunade." The kunoichi grumbled. "She must have been drunk when she let that no good bastard back into the Konoha."

Tsunade not only let that damn Sasuke Uchiha in, but she also allowed his stupid team Taka in as well. For the past month she had to watch Karin drool over Sasuke, and not once had she left his side.

Sakura coughed annoyingly. " She will learn he'll just break her heart, like he broke mine." She muttered while flailing her arms nearly spilling her cup of sake.

Tsunade samma appointed Sasuke back to genin, and made him complete only lower rank missions. Not only that, but he also had to help everyone in the village with any needed chores. For the past fives weeks he had been rescuing cats from trees, putting Kakashi's senpai's icha icha paradise books in alphabetical order (there were hundreds ;D), and doing any other random thing that popped into Tsuande's head.

Finally, Sakura finished the last of her drink before paying her tab. realizing that she had tipped him well, the bartender smiled before waving the drunken kunoichi off. Sakura stumbled out the doors, and into the summer rain. Sakura smiled a fatigued filled smile before she walked into the village square. The rain felt cool as hit splashed against her heated skin. The Haruno didn't mind the rain, unlike the people who bustled about trying find shelter. She fumbled about on the paved road until she nearly bumped into somebody.

"Excuse me." Sakura said with a slur.

Suddenly, A pair of onyx eyes stared back at her confusingly. "Sakura." A familiar husky voice had said her name.

Sakura lifted her glossy eyes, and stared absent minded at the stranger in front of her.

"Sasuke?" She replied before wiping her eyes.

The Uchiha looked at her up and down, and cocked an eyebrow. "Are you drunk?" He said sniffing the air. He smelt a mixture of rain water and sake." You smell like alcohol and your stumbling around like an idiot."

"What's it to you pretty boy?!" Sakura snapped before crossing her arms.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, and confirmed that yes, she was drunk. He stared amusingly into her dilated eyes. Sakura smiled sinisterly, and let a laugh of annoyance fall from her peachy lips.

"I almost didn't recognize you, normally you have that tramp on your arm." The pink haired spitfire said with an obvious attitude.

Sasuke rolled his eyes before he let out an exhausted sigh. " I don't have to take this from you, you know." The Uchiha replied almost angrily.

" Does your girlfriend know how much of an ass you are yet?" Sakura asked mockingly. Sakura turned her head to the side, and gritted her teeth.

"She's not my girlfriend Sakura." The raven-haired ninja replied somewhat agitated.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The pink haired kunoichi chimed in, and holding up an index finger. " I meant to say **fuck **buddy." Sakura put a little more emphasis on the word "fuck" than what was needed.

Sasuke glared at her maliciously, but she had shrugged his coldness off.

"Listen, I don't know why you're so pissed at me, but I **really **don't appreciate it." The Uchiha said stepping closer to his angered former teammate.

Sakura huffed before tapping her foot, and her arms crossed. She bit her lower lip before she gave him menacing look. "Really you have no clue what so ever?" The pink haired kunoichi was fuming now. " You're pathetic Uchiha."

"Yeah well, Sakura you're still fucking annoying as ever." The Uchiha half smiled, and purposely taunted her.

Flustered as ever, the pink haired kunoichi had almost struck the Uchiha, but he had grabbed her by the arm. The kunoichi stared shockingly as Sasuke gripped onto her arm, and gave her a look that could kill.

Suddenly, the rain was pouring harder than ever.

Amazingly, the look of anger and being shocked had vanished from Sakura's eyes, and instead she had lowered her head. Sasuke still had hold of her arm. The Haruno finally began to tremble, and she began to mouth something Sasuke couldn't hear at first.

"I hate you." Sakura whispered.

"…?" Sasuke stared taken aback.

"I fucking hate you!" Sakura shouted. "I fucking hate you, you asshole!" Her soaked bangs hung over her heart shaped face.

Sasuke stared at her with a blank expression, and finally released her arm. Suddenly, she pushed him away from her. Sakura took in a staggering breath before she let everything pour out of her.

"You break my heart, and you have the nerve show up here with your stupid little fan girl!" " You come back to Konoha, and you won't even talk to me!" "You won't even look at me!" Sakura was now on the verge of tears. "Are you ashamed of me?" Sakura asked with her voice cracking into high pitches. " Do I disgust you?" " I am nothing to you?" "Have I always been nothing to you?"

Sakura hid her face with her hands, and began to weep. Sasuke stared at her unsure on what to do. Finally wiping her eyes, Sasuke couldn't tell which water droplets were Sakura's or the rains'.

Even though Sakura was a drunken mess, everything she had said was everything she had wanted to say to him all this time. An innocent look enveloped on the Haruno's face as she started to rub the arm Sasuke grabbed earlier. She sniffed, and wiped her reddened eyes. She looked like a child her had just been scolded by their parents.

The Uchiha stared remorsefully at his former friend. He opened his mouth about to say something, but suddenly Sakura's face began to pale.

"Sakura?" The raven-haired ninja said worriedly.

Sakura's jade orbs began to roll into the back of her head, and as she was about to collapse Sasuke caught her into his muscled arms. Sakura had passed out from being drunk. Not wanting to leave her out here in the rain, the Uchiha scooped the Haruno into his arms bridal style and carried her to the Uchiha manor.

--

Uchiha Manor-

Sasuke gently carried Sakura to his house and brought her inside the two-story mansion. The Uchiha walked the elongated hallways before reaching his miniscule bedroom. Sakura lay limp in the raven-haired ninja's arms until he brought her to his king sized mattress. He undid the covers of his bed, and laid her gingerly onto his billowy blankets. He involuntary swept the cherry colored bangs from her face, and tucked a lone strand of hair behind her ear. Even though Sakura had yelled at him earlier, he had to admit she looked so innocent with her eyes closed, and her plump lips slightly parted.

Not wanting to leave the Haruno alone, Sasuke decided to camp out on the black couch in his room just in case she had needed anything if she woke up. The Uchiha decided to make himself comfortable, and go to bed early tonight. Just when Sasuke was about to close his eyes, Sakura stirred from underneath the covers.

The pink haired kunoichi shot up from the mattress, and clamped her mouth with her clammy palm. Going by instinct Sakura ran to the random door in Sasuke's bedroom. Sasuke heard the toilet seat being flung open and Sakura making gagging noises.

The raven-haired ninja ran into his bathroom, and frowned as Sakura started to vomit continuously into his porcelain toilet. Trying to help, Sasuke crept behind her and held her pink tresses so she wouldn't get throw up in her hair.

Finally finished, Sakura slumped against the toilet, and swiped a sweat from her temple. She looked miserable. Sasuke sighed, but smiled in relief. He filled a cup of water from his two-person sink, and handed it to the cherry haired kunoichi. She hurriedly gulped the liquid, and sighed with an exasperated gasp as she finished it. The Uchiha took the cup from her clammy hands, and flushed the toilet. The raven-haired ninja sniffed the air, and could still smell vomit. Lowering his gaze he stared at Sakura's clothes.

Sasuke grimaced. He was the type to be nauseated easily, but he still didn't want the Haruno to wear clothes covered in throw up.

"Wait right here." Sasuke said before he hurried off to his armoire.

Coming back into the room, Sasuke laid the ensemble of clothing onto floor. Sasuke stared somewhat nervously at Sakura. Whether she liked it or not she was in no condition to get dressed on her own. Then again she was so out of it, that he didn't think she would remember anything from tonight. The Uchiha scooped the t-shirt from the floor, and walked hesitantly in front of Sakura.

"Sakura, I brought you clothes for you to wear." Sasuke said showing her a shirt with the Uchiha crest on the back of it. It looked like his clothing from the old days.

The pink haired kunoichi nodded before Sasuke crept a little closer to her. " I'm going to help you get dress." He said calmly, trying not to alarm her. She only nodded and lifted up her arms as she complied. The Uchiha slipped off her shirt, and threw it across the room. He nearly blushed at the sight of her breast in her pink bra. Sasuke turned his head to the side embarrassingly. Right when he was about to put the shirt on Sasuke sniffed the air. It stilled smelt like vomit. The raven-haired ninja stole a glance at the nearly topless Sakura. He scratched the back of his head nervously.

Sakura smelt horrible.

Taking in a nervous breath Sasuke chuckled anxiously, before looking at Sakura.

"Sakura you need a bath." The Uchiha gulped.

Why was he so nervous?

Sakura nodded her head once again, and waited patiently as Sasuke finally ran the bath water into the tub. The coal-haired ninja turned off the faucet, and sighed before he bent down to face the Haruno. He started to pull down her skirt, but without watching while he did it. The Uchiha finally worked up the courage to unclasp her bra, and as it fell onto the bathroom floor, he had **accidentally **snuck a peek at her gorgeous mounds. Her peaked nipples hardened as cold air met them, and she had peachy colored areolas. Sasuke practically drooled as his onyx orbs trailed her upper torso.

Trying to regain back his composure, Sasuke hesitantly slid off her panties, revealing her heavenly shaven pussy. His glorious eyes widened as he stared her miraculous lower body. She was completely naked. The Uchiha was lost for words. Her body was so deliciously delectable looking, and just the sight of her could make a sane man go insane.

Snapping back into reality, Sasuke scolded himself for looking at Sakura in that kind of way.

Eventually, he then helped her into the giant bathtub. He took a washcloth from siding and soaked it into the steaming water. He grabbed soap from the porcelain siding, and he dripped it on the washcloth. He began to lather Sakura's beautiful body with the body wash. Sakura sloshed in the water as Sasuke lather her back with suds. The Uchiha then began to wash her grapefruit sized breasts. Sakura whimpered involuntary. Sasuke eyes widened as she moaned as he lathered her glorious mounds. Shaking his head from any perverted thoughts the coal-haired ninja continued to wash her body until she smelt clean.

The Uchiha grabbed a bottle of dandruff shampoo from the siding and dripped it into his palms. He rubbed his hands together before he began to lather her strawberry locks. Sasuke scrubbed her scalped, and finally rinsed her hair.

The raven-haired ninja grabbed a towel from the rack, and help then help Sakura from the tub. He dried her off, and when doing so tried his best not to look at her naked body. Sasuke went to get the clothes for Sakura, and as he turned back around he stopped in his tracks. Sakura dropped the towel onto the floor, and stood casually in the bathroom stark naked. The Uchiha hurriedly picked the towel from the floor, and wrapped the Haruno back into it. A hard blush emitted on his cheeks as he continued to dry her off. The last thing he needed to see was a naked and vulnerable girl in his bathroom. When she was finally dried, Sasuke had helped her get dress in his hand me down clothes. He gathered all the dirty clothes and towels from the floor, and threw them into the hamper.

The raven-haired ninja led her to the toilet in seat, and had her sit down on the cold lid. He grabbed a new toothbrush from the holder, and squirted toothpaste on the brush and then water. He made Sakura open her mouth, and he began to brush her teeth so she wouldn't have to wake up to a vomit taste in her mouth. Finishing, He made her spit in the sink.

After cleaning Sakura up, he scooped the Haruno into his arms and led her back into his bedroom, and laid her down on his mattress. Sasuke sighed as she snuggled inside the covers and slept. The Uchiha walked back towards the couch, and finally fell asleep.


End file.
